Yugi and Co Plays Cardfight! Vanguard
by Junk Dragon
Summary: Japans newest Trading Card Game is taking the world by storm, and Yugi and company tries out this new never-seen-before childrens card game. With hints of abridgeness
1. Chapter 1: Yugi VS Joey

Chapter 1

"Hey Yug!" Joey said as he, Tristan and Tea walked in to game shop Kame. "You said you had something fun you wanted to show us!"

"Hey guys, glad you could come!" Yugi said as he walked to his friends. "A new cardgame was realesed not so long ago, and its super-special-awesome!"

"What makes it so 'super-special-awesome'?" Joey asked, looking a bit confused.

"You already play duel monsters, dont you? What makes this cardgame so special?" Tristan asked in his usual loud voice.

"They dont censor the cards!" Yugi said quickly, grabbing Joeys and Tristans attention.

"...lets hear it," Tristan and Joey said as they payed close attention.

"Boys..." Tea said as she frowned.

"Ill show you," Yugi said as he pulled out a deck from his pocket. The backside was black and blue, and on the middle it was written with white letters VANGUARD. "This is the newest popular childrens cardgame, Cardfight Vanguard!"

"Popular? What happened to duel monsters?" Joey asked in his thick brooklyn accent.

"Beats me," Yugi said uninterested. "Anyway, you guys wanna give it a try?"

Looking at the deck a bit sceptical, the friends stood there silent, before Joey pointed at himself and declared: "Joey Wheeler never back down from a challenge!"

"I wasn't challenging you, but ok!" Yugi said as his grandpa took out some trial decks.

"Please choose one of the following trial decks!" Grandpa said as he placed seven different decks on the checkout.

"Huh... hey Yug, which one would you recommend?" Joey asked a bit confused.

"Well lets see..." Yugi said as he looked on the trial decks. "The blue one, _Shining Swordsman of the Holy Land_..."

"Holy shit what a long name!" Tristan suddenly exclaimed.

"...yeah, anyway, that decks clan is a Royal Paladin clan..."

"Clan?" all his friends asked.

"Its like archtypes, Ill explain later," Yugi answered. "The Royal Paladin clans strategy are all around, but its mostly calling its friends..."

"_Friends?_" Tea suddenly said. "Hands off Joey, that clan belongs to me!"

"But I..."

"If it has anything to do with friendship, Ill will gladly join that clan!" Gramps, im buying this!"

"That will be 20 bucks."

KACHING

"Come, my friends! Together, we will spread the word of friendship to the world!" Tea said as she held her new vanguard deck high up in the air.

"Oh god, why did I have to mention the word 'friend'..." Yugi frowned.

"I was actually considering that deck... oh well, lets look at the other decks!" Joey said as he looked at a red box with a rival-looking character on it.

"That red one is the _Raging Dragon of the Empire_ trial deck, which features the Kagerõ clan, which is based around fire dragons and focuses on retiring/destroying your opponents cards," Yugi explained.

"Nah, I think I will skip that one, wouldnt wanna end up playing the same clan as a certain Kaiba would!"

"Why do you think Mokuba would begin playing vanguard?" Yugi asked.

"Im talking about Seto Kaiba, his dragon fetish makes it obvious he will be using this deck!" Joey said.

"Huh. Well, next we have _Golden Mechanical Soldier_."

_"Mechanical...?"_

"This deck is based around the Nova Grappler clan."

_"Grappler...?"_

"This clan consist of mostly robots and warmachines..."

_"Robots!? WARMACHINES!?"_

"Yeah, sound kinda awesome..." Joey said before Tristan stepped up and snagged the deck from Joeys hand. "Hey, whats the big idea!"

"Im sorry Joey, but the Nova Grapplers were meant for me!" Tristan said as he bought the deck.

"That will be 20 bucks."

KACHING

"My voice gives my units super strength!" Tristan declared as he opened the deck to look at the cards.

"Well, lets have a look at this deck then, _Maiden Princess of the Cherry Blossom_..."

"Dont want it."

"Wha?"

"Its to pink. Pink isnt a mans colour!" Joey said as his eyes were lit with fire of rage. Brooklyn rage.

"Um ok. Next we have _Slash of Silver Wolf_, a gold paladin deck. It focuses on calling units from the deck a lot, but its more of a gamble compared to the Royal Paladin style..."

"Im taking it."

"Huh?"

"Im taking that deck!" Joey said with a big grin as he paid the price.

"That will be 20 bucks."

KACHING.

"DuhDuhDuhDuhDuhDuhDuhDuhDuhD uhDuhDuhDuhDuhDuhDuhDuhDuhDu hDuhDuhDuhDuhDUHDUHDUHDUH!"

"Looks like Joey got a trial deck!" Tea said as she remembered the time Joey and Yugi got their duel disks.

"Alright. Lets go up to my room and test your new decks!" Yugi said as everyone went upstairs.

"Alright Yugi, lets duel!" Joey said holding his deck towards him, while Yugi just looked at him a bit weird. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Joey, when playing vanguard, its not called 'dueling', its 'cardfighting'."

"Oh, ok, YUGI, LETS CARDFIGHT!"

"Alright," Yugi said as he took a card from the deck, placed it face down on the floor and shuffled his deck, drew five cards, returned 2, shuffled and drew 2. "Ok Joey, im waitig for you."

"Oh, yeah, right!" Joey said as he took a random card and placed it face down on the floor.

"Now, on three, we both say 'Stand up, Vanguard!'" Yugi said.

"Oh, ok," Joey said a bit nervous. "1, 2, 3,"

STAND UP, VANGUARD!

Girl Who Crossed the Gap

Great Silver Wolf Garmore

"Huh? Joey, you cant use a grade 3 unit as your starter vanguard!" Yugi scolded a confused Joey.

"What? Grade? Starter Vanguard? What the hell are you talking about?" Joey asked confused.

_"Oh, right, I should probably have explained the rules before we begun. Silly me! Oh well, shouldnt take that long!"_ Yugi thought, wrong.

* * *

2 and a half hour later.

* * *

"Now, are there anymore questions?" Yugi asked patiently, trying not to snap at his friends.

"No."

"Nu-uh."

"I understand this completly! Sort of..."

_"...maybe it would have been smarter to just go through everything while we were playing..." _Yugi just realized as he frowned. "Anyway should we try it again Joey?"

"Alright, lets do it!" Joey said as he searched for a grade 0 unit.

"Now, imagine this..." Yugi said as he and Joey closed their eyes, imagining.

_Imagine yourself as a weak astral body, standing on the surface of planet cray, a planet similar to ours where... um, Joey, why are you naked?_

_"Huh?"_ Joey asked, standing there butt nacked

_You are nacked, why?_

_"You said that I should imagine myself as an astral body. Astral bodies dont wear clothes,"_ Joey said bluntly.

_Um, ok?_

_Now, like before, we flip over our face down grade 0 vanguards, and declare 'stand up, vanguard' and the game begins, ok?_

_"Ok!"_

_Ok, now on 3, 1... 2..._

Quickly opening their eyes, they flipped over their face down card, and a purple light surrounded Yugis vanguard, while a yellow one surrounded Joeys.

"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"

"STAND UP, BROOKLYNS VANGUARD!"

Girl Who Crossed the Gap

Grassland Breeze, Sagramore

"Ok, I will start things off!" Yugi said as he drew a card. "I ride Purple Trapezist, moving Girl Who Crossed the Gap to rear, and I call Skull Juggler, using his skill, I soulcharge and end my turn." Yugi said as he put the top card of his deck under the vanguard.

"Hey Yugi, what clan are those cards from?" Tea asked as she looked at beautiful trapezist girl on the vanguard circle.

"This is the Pale Moon clan, which you can see is mostly circus themed," Yugi said.

"What does the clan do?" Tristan asked looking somewhat perverted at the vanguard.

"Oh, you will see soon enough..."

"Ok, I draw! I ride Knight of Eleganth Skills, Gareth, and I call Charjgal behing him! Boosted by Charjgal, I attack with 14000 at your vanguard!"

"HOLY SHIT ON A MOTHERF*CKING SANDWICH WITH SHIT ON TOP, 14000 JUST LIKE THAT!?" Tristan exclaimed.

"ITS OVER 9000!" Joey screamed shocked.

"Yes its over 9000, I dont guard!"

"Drive check- a draw trigger! All effects to Gareth!" (14000-19000)

"HOLY SHIT ON A MOTHERF*CKING SANDWICH WITH SHIT ON TOP, 19000 JUST LIKE THAT!?" Tristan exclaimed.

"Damage trigger check- a draw trigger! I draw! Stand and draw!" Yugi said as he began his turn. "I ride Elephant Juggler!"

"A person juggling with elephants, I can now die without regrets!"

"Tristan, that is not a life accomplishment!" Tea scolded her braindead friend.

"Calling Midnight Bunny and Barking Cerberus! Elephant Jugglers skill: whenever I call a Pale Moon to the rear guard, I soulscharge!" Yugi declared as he put two card in his soul. "Boosted by Skull Juggler, Barking Cerberus attacks!" (17000)

"Fortune Bell will guard!" Joey said as he placed said card on the guardian circle.

"Boosted by Midnight Bunny, Elephant Juggler attacks!" (16000)

"No guard."

"Drive check- a crit trigger! Juggler takes the critical, Girl takes the power boost!"Yugi said as one of Elephant Jugglers elephants hit Gareth.

"Damage check!" Joey said as he revealed Chariot Knight and Haugan.

"Midnight Bunnys skill! Counterblast, and I put it into the soul, superior calling Nightmare Doll, Alice!" Yugi said as a big female doll suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What the-" Joey said baffled.

"Elephant Jugglers skill, another soul charge. Boosted by Girl, Alice attacks your vanguard!" (20000)

"Grrh, damage check!" Joey said as he revelaed another Chariot Knight. "Stand and draw!" Joey said as he stood his units. " I ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains! I call Nemean Lion, Gareth and Sleygal Sword! Sleygal sword attack your vanguard!"

"Rainbow Magician guards!"

"Boosted by Charjgal, Beaumains attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard"

"Drive check, a crit trigger! Crit to vanguard, Nemean Lion gains the +5000!"

"Damage trigger check..." Yugi said as he revealed Midnight Bunny and Rainbow Magician. "Draw trigger! All effects to my vanguard!"

"Boosted by Gareth, Nemean attacks your vanguard!"

"I dont guard," Yugi said as he revealed an Alice. "Stand and draw. _Fooling the simpleminded with your illusions, my victory becomes their future!_ I ride, Dusk Illusionist, Robert!" Yugi screams as he rides his vanguard.

Back on the surface of planet Cray, Joey, in the form of Beaumains, watches as a tall man wearing blue- and white squared suit, hiding his face behind his tall hat, and as he puts the hat back on, the man has suddenly Yugis determined face on it, with a blue facepainting on his right eye.

_"Yugi..."_ Joey stares silently at the more than ever strong Yugi, standing there like a strong leader.

"Roberts skill! I soulcharge and take a peek at the top... and leave it there. I use Girl Who Crossed the Gaps skill, counterblasting and putting it in the soul, superior calling Jumping Glenn!" Yugi says as Girl jumped up in the air, and in the air, Jumping Glenn took her hand, volted and landed behing Alice. "Jumping Glenns skill, when she is called from my soul, as long as my vanguard is Pale Moon, she gains 3000 until end of turn. I call Purple Trapezist, using her skill I put Skull Juggler in my soul, and call another Jumping Glenn, using her skill she gains also 3000 power!"

"So thats what a Pale Moon deck does..." Tea says imperessed.

"Putting units in the soul to call units from the soul, just like a circus..." Tristan adds.

"Boosted by Glenn, Alice attacks your Nemean Lion!" Yugi says as Alice slowly reached out her hand, grabbing the lion and slowly crushing it before it turns into red stardust. "Alice skill, counterblasting and moving her into the soul, superior calling Jumping Jill! Her skill is the same as Jumping Glenn, meaning she gains +3000! Boosted by Trapezist, Robert atacks you vanguard!"(17000)

"Oh oh," Joey says as he looks at the cards in his hand: Silent Punisher, Gwydion, Sleygal Double Edge and Battlefield Storm Sagramore. "I guard with Silent Punisher and Weapons Dealer Gwydion!"

"Twin Drive: First check, Dynamite Juggler!" Yugi declares before revealing the said card. "All effects to my Jumpin Jill! Second check: Yes, a stand trigger!" Yugi declared in excitement. "All effects to my Jumping Glenn!" Yugi declares as he stands said unit and give it a +5000 boost.

"Darn..." Joey silently says he looks at the two grade 3s in his hand.

"Boosted by jumping Glenn, Barking Cerberus attacks your vanguard!"(20000)

"I intercept with Sleygal Sword! Ha, now that our power is equal, the attack..."

"...goes through."

"What?"

"If the power is equal, the attack goes thorugh!" Yugi says as one of Cerberus heads bites Sleygal, turning it into blue stardust, while the two other heads attacks Beaumains.

"Gh, damage check: a heal trigger!" I heal..."

"If the amount of damage you had when revealing a heal trigger is lesser than the opponents, you cant heal."

"Gh, damn! power to vanguard!" (15000)

"Boosted by Jumping Glenn, Jumping Jill attacks for the final blow!"(32000)

"Gh, no guard!" Joey screams as he closes his eyes. _"Please, a heal trigger, please, a heal trigger, please a heal...-"_

"GAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH" Beaumains screams as Jumping Jill kicks him in the stomach.

Damage check first: Nemean Lion, and the second:

Great Silver Wolf Garmore

"I... lost." Joey admits as Beaumains slowly fades away into stardust.

"Yugi, you were awesome!" Tea cheers on her secret love interest.

"Thats the king of all card games, yo all!" Tristan says as he claps Yugi hardly on the back.

"Hehehehe... hey Joey?"

"Yu-Yugi..." Joey sliently mutters as his arms begin shaking.

"Whoa, hey- lets not use violence here..."

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Joey screams with glittering eyes.

"...huh?"

"Lets go again! Lets do it!" Joey says as he holds Yugis hands hard.

"Yeah, sure, let go off my hands..."

"Hey, Im gonna fight Yugi next!" Tristan suddenly declares.

"Oh yeah!?" Joey asks, both him and Tristan getting threatining faces.

"Hey Yugi, 'play' me next!" Tea says as she prepares her deck.

"Yeah, sure!" Yugi agrees as he prepares his deck.

"Aw, come on..." Joey and Tristan sulks.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Here is Yugis decklist:**

**G0**

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap x1**

**Poison Juggler x4**

**Dynamite Juggler x2**

**Sky High Walker x3**

**Rainbow Magician x3**

**Popcorn Boy x4**

**G1**

**Skull Juggler x2**

**Midnight Bunny x4**

**Purple Trapezist x4**

**Jumping Glenn x3**

**Hades Hypnotist x2**

**G2**

**Elephant Juggler x2**

**Barking Cerberus x3**

**Jumping Jill x4**

**Peek-a-Boo x4**

**G3**

**Dusk Illusionist Robert x3**

**Nightmare Doll Alice x4**

**Yugis main vanguard is Robert. Why I gave Yugi the Pale Moon? I think the 'magic' kinda theme suits him very well, and this deck is basicly magic, so I think this clan suits him well!**

**Any tips on changes? I would gladly like to hear your opinion about this deck list.**

**Untill next time:**

**Like and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Joey VS Duke

Chapter 2: Katsuya Jonouchi VS Ryuji Otogi

"Boosted by Gareth, Blond Ezel attacks you vanguard!"(33000)

It was monday, break time. Its only been a week since Yugis friends started playing vanguard, and they have already built amazing decks. Right now, Joey is fighting Tristans Mr. Invincible deck

"Damage trigger check: dang, I lost!" Tristans cried out as he reached his sixth damage.

"Aw yeah baby, today im on a victory roll! Nobody can stop me: Joey Wheeler, the godmother of games!"

"Joey, the only one you have beaten is Tristan, and you lost to him 6 times," Yugi pointed out, but the victory high Joey wouldnt listen and kept laughing like a maniac.

"Alright, who is my next victim!?" Joey screamed before they heard the familiar sexy back theme by Justin Timberlake. The GOOD Justin.

Sitting at his table, surrounded by his annoying fangirls, Duke Devlin showed of his new card tricks with his vanguard cards.

"Look closely ladies, cheap card tricks are extremly erotic..." Duke said in a deep sexy voice.

KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"DUKE, LET ME BECOME YOUR VANGUARD SO YOU CAN RIDE ME ALL THE TIME!"

Staring jeolously together with Tristan, Joey decided to let his rage out on him. "DUKE DEVLIN, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A CARDFIGHT!" Joey screamed as he pointed at said person.

"Sure, but if I win, you will have to be my slave..." Duke said sexy, causing most girls to squeel obnoxiusly.

"Fine, but if I win, you will become MY slave!" Joey answered back.

"Joey, remember the last time you made this bet? And this time, im not gonna play that cheap rip-off of Duel Monsters to win your freedom back..." Yugi said dryly.

"HEY, DUNGEON DICE MONSTERS IS NOTHING LIKE DUEL MONSTERS!"

"YEAAAAAAH, right..." most people said in unison.

Anyway, the two cardfighters sat down and prepared their decks, cupped each others decks, drew five card, redrwain both 3 cards, shuffled, cupped, and drew both three new cards. And then they imagined themselves naked, standing on the surface of planet Cray. Of course, the spectators (fangirls) also imagined it, and for some reason they could see Joey and Duke standing there buttnaked.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DUKE, YOUR SEXY ASS IS SO SEXY, ITS MAKING ME PREGNANT!"

"YOUR SEXY HAIR SOOOOO EROTIC, ITS MAKING ME WET!"

"Seriously. why are you guys imagining yourself naked?" Yugi asked consfused, being the only one who imagines himself with clothes.

"Alright, lets begin!" Duke said as he and Joey opened their eyes back to reality and flipped over their starter vanguard.

STAND UP, _BROOKLYNS_ VANGUARD!

STAND UP, _SEXY_ VANGUARD!

Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph

Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer

"Alright, I will start things off!" Joey said as he drew. "I ride Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue! Moving Kyrph, I end my turn!"

"I draw," Duke said as his themesong began again. "I ride Scout of Darkness, Vortimer! Activating the G0 Vortimers skill, when I ride SoD Vortimer on him, I check the top seven cards of my deck to see if there is a Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer or a Spectral Duke Dragon among them! And look, lady luck is smiling towards me and my sexiness!" Duke said as he revlealed a Spectral Duke Dragon. "I then call another Scout of Darkness, and with his boost, I attack your vanguard!" (15000)

"Ngh, I dont guard!"

"Drive trigger check: oh, a stand trigger. Too bad it doesnt do much now," Duke said as Vortimers attack landed on Nimue.

"Damage trigger check: critical trigger..." Joey said dissapointed as he put Silent Punisher in the damage zone. "Stand and draw! I ride Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, and call Knight of Eleganth Skills, Gareth! Using Kyrphs skill!" Joey said as he moved Kyrph and Gareth into the soul, and searched his deck for that specific card. _"Impatient lion waiting to battle, rush to the battlefield and fight the enemy. Victory goes to the one who strikes first! Superior ride: Incandescent Lion, BLOND EZEL!"_ Joey chanted as he rode said card. Back on planet Cray, Beaumain was surrounded in a golden blaze, and from that blaze, a warrior with long golden hair jumped up from the blaze and landed in front of Vortimer, staring intensely at him.

"Huh, so you use that card?" Duke Devlin asked, almost imperresed.

" I call Sleygal Sword, Sleygal Double Edge, Holy Mage Gale and Little Battler Tron!" Joey said, quickly emptying his hand. "Gales effect, I give 3000 power to my vanguard! Sleygal Double Edge attacks your vanguard!"

"Listener of Truth, Dindrane will Guard," Duka said as Dindrane took the attack.

"Boosted By Tron, Ezel attacks! Ezels skill, he gains +1000 for each Gold Paladin rear guard! Trons skill, when the amount of rear guards I have is more than you, when it boosts a vanguard, the vanguard gains +4000!" Joey said as Ezel raised his blade against Vortimer. (27000)

"No guard," Duke declared as cold sweat dropped through Vortimers face.

"Twind drive first: Dantegal, a crit trigger! Crit to vanguard, boost to Sleygal Sword! Second check: Flame of Victory, another crit trigger! Crit to Ezal, boost to Sleygal!" Joey declared as Ezel slashed Vortimer, a loud explosion occuring while Vortimer screamed in pain.

"Damage trigger check: G1 Vortimer, Blade Feather Valkyrie and Mage of Calamity, Tripp."

"Boosted by Gale, Sleygal Sword Strikes your vanguard!" Joey declared as Ezel jumped back, leaving place for Sleygal to attack.(25000)

GUARGH!

"Dammage trigger check: a heal trigger! I heal on point of damage," Duka said as he replaced Tripp with Elixir Liberator. "Stand and draw! I ride Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer!" Duke declaired as the G1 Vortimer transformed into a knight in golden armour riding a black horse. "Using SoD skill! When I ride BDK on him, while I have BDW in my soul, I retire on gold paladin unit and check the top two card for two other gold paladin untis and superior call them!" Duke declaired as the new vanguard killed his own booster, and in its place, two other female units appeared on the field; Greeting Drummer and Blackmane Witch. "Using Blackmane Witch's skill: when she is placed on the rear guard: I retire one of my other rear guards, and superior call a new one!" Duke said as Blackmane Witch fired purple energy at Greeting Drummer, causing her to dissolve into pink stardust as a new unit took her place: Flash Edge Valkyrie.

"How cruel..." Tea said as she saw how Duke treated his units.

"Flash Edge Valkyries Skill: when she is superior called from the deck, I counterblast and superior call the top card of my deck: Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane! I then call Blade Feather Valkyrie. Boosted by Blackmane, Viviane attacks your vanguard!"(15000)

"Dantegal guards!" Joey said a bit stressed, knowing what Viviane is capable of.

"Boosted by Blade Feather, Flash Edge attacks your vanguard!"(15000)

"No guard!" Joey declared as he damage checked another Gareth, not knowing what the Valkyries are capable of.

"Blade Feathers skill: when she boosts Flash Edge, and the attack hits, I can counter blast and superior call!"

"Again!?" Joey asked in shock.

"Yes, and the unit I call is another Blackmane Witch! Using her skill, I retire Viviane and superior call Mage of Calamity Tripp! Boosted by Blackmane, BDK Vortimer attacks your vanguard!"(16000)

"Flame of Victory and Sleygal Sword will guard me!" Joey declared as he placed and moved FoV and Sleygal to the Guardian Circle.

"Drive check: a stand trigger! All effects to my resting Blackmane. Now, boosted by Blackmane, Tripp attacks your vanguard!" Duke declaired as Tripp fired a pink laser towards the defenseless Ezel. (20000)

"Damage trigger check: Liberator of Hope, Epona."

"Tripps skill, when she hits a vanguard, I unflipp one damage!"

Stand and draw!" Joey said as he drew his card. _"Oh man, I only have one card in my hand and only three rear guards!"_ he thought panickly. "I call Gigantech Destroyer! I attack your vanguard with Sleygal Double Edge!"(10000)

"Nimue will guard."

"Boosted by Tron, Ezel attacks your vanguard!" (20000)

"No guard!"

"Twin Drive first check: YES! critical effect goes to Ezel, boost to Gigantech! Second check," Joey said as he prayed for another critical trigger. _"Please, please, PLEASE!" _"Second check: Halo Shield Mark..." Joey said, dissapointed it wasnt another critical trigger.

GAAAAARHHHH

"Damage trigger the first: Black Dragon Knight Vortimer, and the second: Greeting Drummer! Power to my vanguard, and Flash Edge stands!"

"Ngh, Boosted by Gale, Gigantech attacks your vanguard! His skill, if he attacks a vanguard he gains +2000!" (23000)

"Flash Edge intercepts, and Tripp will guard!"

"Ngh, I end my turn!" Joeys says before looking at his hand. _"I can perfect guard his vanguards attack, and take the rearguards... unless he draws a critical trigger when his vanguard attacks second, or a stand trigger..."_

"Stand and draw!" Duke says before smiling at Joey and closing his eyes. _"Black Dragon, rise from the deepest abyss and take your place as the king of all dragons! Ride, Spectral DUKE Dragon!" _On the planet of Cray, the knight suddenly becomes surrounded by black flames, which explodes into an enormous inferno, and from that inferno, a giant black dragon emerges, carrying a giant hallbard.

"Holy shi..." Joey says, seeing everything from Ezels standpoint.

"Vortimers skill! When I ride Spectral Duke Dragon on him, while I have SoD Vortimer in my soul, I retire one gold paladin unit and superior call two new ones! I retire Blade Feather Valkyrie!" Duke sayd as the dragons giant hallbard smashes the valkyrie into white stardust, and from that startdust two new units emerges: Listener of Truth Dindrane and another Spectral Duke Dragon. "Dindrane skill, when she is called directly from the deck, I soulblast and draw a card."

_"Here he comes!" _Joey prepared himself.

"Boosted by Blackmane, Tripp attacks your vanguard! Her skill, I unflipp on damage!" Duke says as Tripp again fire another pink laser towards Ezel.

"Damage check: no trigger," Joey says as he puts Battlefield Storm Sagramore into the damage zone.

"Boosted by Dindrane, Spectral Duke Dragon attacks your vanguard!" Duke says as the rear guard swings his hallberd towards Ezel, sending him flying towards a cliff.

"Gh, damage trigger check!" Joey says as he places Beaumains on the damage zone.

"Finally... boosted by Blackmane Witch, Spectral DUKE Dragon strikes your vanguard!" he says as the vanguard flies towards Ezel, and readies his Hallberd. Quickly, Joey puts the perfect guard into the guardiand circle.

"Perfect guard with Mark!" Joey says as he drops liberator of hope epona into the drop zone.

"Hm, twin drive first check: Viviane, and the second: Liberator of Hope, Epona! Giving all effects to my vanguard!"

"Hey guys, Duke just wasted a critical trigger!" Tea said, relieved that her friend survived the onslaught.

"You know what that means, on the next turn, Joey just have to limit break and he has won the game!" Tristans cheers together with Tea, while on planet cray Mark protects Ezel from SDD's Spectral Hallberd with a strong force field, almost breaking before the dragons attacks stop and Mark dissolves into white stardust, exhausted.

While the firends cheer fro Joeys possible victory, Yugi remains sternfaced.

"Whats wrong Yugi? Joey just won the game!" Tea says confused to why Joeys best friend isnt cheering.

"Actually guys, its the opposite; Joey just lost the game."

"Heh, what do you think about that, Duke? Maybe you should have attacked with the vanguard second!" Joey teases, his spirit inside Blond Ezels.

"Actually Joey, it wouldnt have mattered anyway..."

"Nyeh?"

"I activate Spectral Duke Dragons, LIMIT BREAK!" Duke screams as he counterblasts two cards. "Spectral Duke Dragons skill, at the close step of a battle, I can conterblast 2 and retire 3 gold paladin units, and he stands one more time! I retire Dindrane, Blackmane Witch's, so Spectral Duke Dragon can stand once more!Duke screams as SDD swings his hallberd against the three female units, and as they scream in pain and turn into stardust, Spectral Duke takes of to the skies, ready to strike on more time.

_"Oh man oh man oh man im screwed!"_ "NO GUARD!"

"Drive check..."

GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR RRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

"And like we agreed, you are now my personal slave," Duke said in a sexy voice, gathering his cards.

"Lucky bastard..." some of the fangirls complained.

"Hey Yug, you gotta save me!" Joey pleaded to his friend.

"Forget about it! You made a reckless bet without thinking of the consequences, and now you have to learn your lesson!"

"But Yug..."

"No."

"Come on man..."

"NO!"

"Aw come on Yugi, he is your friend after all!" Tea consulted, causing Yugi to groan as he turned to Duke.

"Hey Duke? You know we are friends and all, and friends always stand up for each other, right? So can you just forget this whole bet you two made, ok? As a friend?"

"Well, fine, I suppose..." Duke agreed as he placed his deck in his deckbox. "But only because he has a hot sister!"

"Thanks Duke, you are the man!"

"Oh, you know me Yugi; if there is a request from a friend, than Duke Devlin will always stand up for that friend. Especially a _sexy _friend..."

"KYYYYYYYYAAAAAA, DUKE, BE MY FRIEND SO I CAN ASK REQUEST TO YOU!"

"Thanks Yug, you saved my but out there!"

"Everybody gets one," Yugi said as he went back to his bench, as the next class started.

* * *

**Duke Devlins deck list**

**G0**

**Black Dragon Whelp Vortimer x1**

**Fortune Bell x4**

**Greeting Drummer x4**

**Liberator of Hope, Epona x4**

**Elixir Liberator x4**

**G1**

**Scout of Darkness Vortimer x4**

**Blackmane Witch x2**

**Listener of Truth Dindrane x2**

**Blade Feather Valkyrie x3**

**Player of the Holy Axe Nimue x4**

**G2**

**Black Dragon Knight Vortimer x4**

**Player of the Holy Bow Viviane x4**

**Flash Edge Valkyrie x3**

**Mage of Calamity Tripp x3**

**G3**

**Spectral Duke Dragon x4**

**I decided to give Duke the SDD Gold Paladin build. Why? DUKE Devlin. Spectral DUKE Dragon. DUKE.**

**Also, the only reason SDD is the only grade 3 in his deck is because there are no other female Gold Paldin grade 3's. In fact, you may have noticed that all his units except the Vortimers are female. Why? Cause even when playing a cardgame, he still wants to be around hot girls.**

**Please, give your opinion, and tips are greatly appreciated!**

**And now, for Joeys deck list (at the moment)**

**G0**

**Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph x1**

**Silent Punisher x4**

**Flame of Victory x4**

**Dantegal x4**

**Liberator of Hope, Epona x4**

**G1**

**Knight of Eleganth Skills Gareth x4**

**Player of the Holy Axe Nimue x1**

**Holy Mage Gale x2**

**Little Battler Tron x2**

**Blessing Owl x2**

**Precipe Whirlwind Sagramore x2**

**Halo Shield Mark x1**

**G2**

**Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains x4**

**Sleygal Sword x1**

**Knight of Breakfist, Segwarides x3**

**G3**

**Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel x1**

**Great Silver Wolf Garmore x1**

**Battlefield Storm Sagramore x4**

**Sleygal Double Edge x2**

**Gigantech Destroyer x2**

**Martial Arts Sirius, Daikengo x1**

**Yeah... say what you want, But Joey is still in the 'newbie' stage, so I can cut him some slack. His deck remains mostly unchanged from the Trial deck version, with some nice additions. He attacks with as much force as possible, but stil havent realized that in vanguard 24000 is no different from 21000. He has the 'grade 3-fever', but still tries to balance it, which obviously failed (8 grade 2's). He also runs 16 crits, trying to swiftly defeat his opponents, which backfires because of the lack of heal triggers for himself. Leave a comment on what units you think he should add to his deck.**

**Next time: SETO FREAKIN KAIBA!**

**Like and review!:)**


End file.
